Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a vitreous enamel body comprising forming particles of vitreous material and fusing the particles together to form the body.
The term "vitreous material" is used herein in a broad sense and it includes glass, vitrocrystalline and vitro-ceramic materials. Bodies of fused vitreous enamels are used for various purposes. The body may be formed as a coating, for example a plain coating on sanitary ware such as baths or a plain or patterned coating on ceramic tiles, or it may be a self-sustaining article such as a hob (stovetop) of a domestic cook stove. The enamel body may be substantially wholly compact, that is with substantially no voids, as is desirable in the case of enamel coatings on baths, or it may be less compact, that is, more porous. An example of a porous, self sustaining article is a vitreous filter element.